


Untold Secrets in Action

by uraniumstingray



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumstingray/pseuds/uraniumstingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dangerously close to flipping red for your kismesis. It's not as if he isn't flipping for you either, it's just that he's better at hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Secrets in Action

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this three years ago and am too lazy to edit it please forgive me

You're dangerously close to flipping red for your kismesis.

The bastard has you hook line and sinker, no pun intended.

It's not as if he isn't flipping for you either, it's just that he's better at hiding it.

Much, much better.

But you know his weakness. And you use it to your advantage as much as you can.

You can almost always tell what mood Sollux is in by his reaction when you slip in behind him as he sits at his desk coding. Normally, he either doesn't notice or tells you to fuck off. Ocassionally he'll get angry and use his stupid psionics to throw you against an adjacent wall. Those times almost always ended with the pair of you hate-snogging in a corner; you trying to claw your way through his clothes and him trying to strangle you with your own scarf. He must be sick of the stupid games you play with each other, because lately he's been less and less aggressive. He even just let you rest your head on his shoulder. You swore you felt his face heat up as you ran your hand over his leg.

You kneel behind Sollux's chair, nuzzling into his jaw as usual. This time, you're shocked to hear a soft noise from his throat and feel him nuzzle back. Your bloodpusher speeds up and you risk a kiss to his neck. He doesn't seem to mind. You do it again, and again. Soon you're running your tongue along his pulse and listening to the sounds he makes.

After enough teasing, he actually stands from his chair and pulls you up with him. Next thing you know, his lips are on yours and his hands are at your back. The vestigial dorsal fin there flutters nervously, and you start to pant slightly into the kiss. Sollux lets his hands wander until they reach your hips. He makes soft little noises that you reciprocate until he pulls away gently. You're confused at first but then he gives you a look that says, "Concupiscent platform. Now."

Naturally, you oblige.

Normally, the two of you struggle for dominance. Normally, you put up a fight. Normally, you don't trust him like this.

You don't trust him not to hurt you when the both of you are headed to his respite block. You don't trust him to push into you, having you walk backwards as he walks forwards in an effort not to break your kiss. You never let him hold you like this, like you're all he's ever needed, and there's not a chance in hell he's going to let you go. You don't let him push you on to the concupiscent platform and crawl up to eye level with you.

But tonight is far from normal.

This is probably the reddest he's ever been for you, and you can't say that it doesn't light a fire in your belly. Your insides feel all melted and sticky, and you fear they might spill out on the floor in a pattern that spells "I love you" in a sickly-sweet violet hue.

He stares at you from behind those curious heterochromatic glasses perched on his nose. You reach up and gingerly take them off. The look in his eyes says he read the metophorical writing, and he feels the same way. He closes those strange but gorgeous eyes and leans in for another kiss. You sigh and let him remove your own glasses, wrapping your arms around him.

Your bloodpusher is speeding up, as if you've been running. In a sense, you have been. Trying to escape the tenderness of his touch that you know you don't deserve, but still crave desperately. The possibility of your kismesis waxing as red for you as you are for him scares the life out of you.

Yet here you are.

He breaks the kiss for a moment and sits up. You watch in adoration as he pulls his shirt off in one swift movement. Crawling back atop you, Sollux tugs gently at your scarf and you help him unwind it from your neck. You then hold your arms above your head as he pulls off your own shirt. He presses flush against you and you sigh into another kiss. You hold him tight against you, breath quickening as his hands roam over your torso. His fingers brush your gills and you moan loudly, bucking your hips and feeling your bulge begin to writhe.

Apparently he feels it too. He jerks his hips up. As a result, you cry out, tighening your grip on him and wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Sol..."

"I know, ED."

He unbuttons your pants, shucking them off. He kisses your inner thigh, your calf, your ankle as he goes. He does the same on the opposite leg going up and it makes you feel like he adores you. You have never felt more precious to anyone or anything in your life. You shudder with the overwhelming feeling of being in love.

He stops between your legs and you knit your eyes shut. His breath is on your thigh and your nook, making you feel almost feral with lust. It's taking all your strength not to buck your hips into his face.

You feel his tongue lash out and you gasp.

Your back arches and you dig your fingers into the sheets. You can't help the soft noises escaping your throat as he kisses and laps at your nook.

When you look down to see what he's doing that feels so good, he's staring back up intently, watching your every move. He's testing you, trying to memorize every sound, every facial expression. It seems like it should be intimidating, but somehow it's the most intimate thing he's ever done. You bite your lip gently and roll your hips. He chuckles lightly.

Sollux has always enjoyed talking as he takes you. When you two were in a more stable blackrom, it was agressive and more than a little bit degrading. But these aren't assertments that you like how rough he's being, that you enjoy the slaps and subsequent bruises he administers. Far from it. These are sweet nothings, asking how this feels, if that is better. He calls you gorgeous, running his long, thin nose up your inner thigh, then returning to your now dripping nook. When he addresses you, he uses your full name, not his annoying little nickname for you. He's enjoying the slow tease of his ministrations, and arguably, you're enjoying it more.

You feel your eyes widen as your climax approaches, and start panting harder than you already were.

He feels the change in you and starts to do... something. You have no clue what, and to be completely honest, you couldn't give a fuck if you tried right now. Everything is more intense, and you fall backwards. You chant his name like it's a spell to cure all that ails you. The pitch of your voice rises and you feel your nook begin to flutter.

Almost...

You scream his name when it hits you like a ton of bricks, violet spilling over both of you, your hips bucking. You thrash like a fish caught in a net as euphoria washes over you in waves.

When you finally finish, your body is limp and you're panting. He crawls up your still form and kisses you gently, as if asking if you're okay. You kiss back just as softly, then harder as you regain strength. He shifts so that he's kneeling between your spread legs. When the kiss breaks he presses his forehead to yours.

"I don't think we're in spades anymore." Sollux whispers, his lisp stronger in this state. You huff out a laugh in agreement and he kisses you again.

He sits up and shucks off his pants, boxers going with them.

"Well," he murmurs, "you wanna go again?"

You nod vigorously and he chuckles slightly. He leans down, and you shift accordingly, holding yourself up by your forearms. He kisses you gently, cupping your cheek and you feel him. He's sweet, careful, but it still makes you cry out something that sounds suspicously like his name. He sighs and buries his face in the crook of your neck.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... Just... Gimme a sec, okay?"

He smiles into your collarbone. "Okay, babe."

Warmth fills the pit of your stomach as Sollux lays little pecks on your neck gills. A few more kisses and you move your hips gently. He gasps and chuckles into your neck.

"You're eager aren't you?"

"God... Sollux, please."

He hushes you and begins to move, slow and sensual. You close your eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He nuzzles your neck and reaches up, caressing one of your horns. His touch is barely there, but it's somehow more intense this way. Your eyes snap open and you moan as he hits a spot inside you.

For a moment he stops to look at you, eyes full of concern. When you wriggle underneath him, he laughs and continues moving. Now he's hitting that spot with every move he makes. Your eyes close again and you hold him close. He begins to speed up, sighing in satisfaction as you coo up at him encouragingly, whispering his name, how good he feels, how good you feel. In this moment everything is so perfect. It's so incredibly serene, despite both of you approaching your peak. This feels so delicate, so fragile, but at the same time so natural.

For once in your life, you're at peace.

You begin to wail as he speeds up further. Both of you are taking large gulps of air between feral keening noises that sound vaguely like each other's names. He cups your cheek and looks you in the eye before kissing you sloppily. You don't really mind, you're barely coherent, what with all the noise and you rapidly approaching what feels like paradise.

You're shuddering and looking up at that adoring face when you finally reach it. You curl your toes into the platform and throw your head back as pleasure grips your body in a vice for the second time. You feel your back arch, your legs tense. It's almost too much. Somewhere past the ringing in your ears, you hear a similar noise coming from Sollux when he collapses atop you, shaking from the intensity of it.

You both lay there for a moment, basking in the soft post-lovemaking glow.

"That was..." You whisper, barely understanding yourself, as your voice is shaky and muddling the words.

"Wow." He mutters, rolling off you and turning his head to face you.

You follow his movements and kiss him chastely. He looks as tired as you feel.

Sollux flips onto his side and pulls you close. You yelp in surprise as he does so, only to feel him curl around you. His face is buried in your shoulder blade, and one of his hands traces swirling patterns on your side, careful to avoid your gently pumping gills.

The two of you fall asleep like that, contented and absolutely exhausted.

\------

When you wake up, you can't tell what time it is, but you almost panic at the slight weight draped across your side, and the breath on your earfin. You turn over to see your kismesis sleeping half an inch away from you. Fear clouds your thoughts until you come to your senses. The gentleness of his touch, the way he whispered your name, how he felt exploring the most intimate parts of you. All of it comes back, crashing over you. The fear drains away to be replaced by something warm and gooey.

He cracks open an eye and he croaks out a small, "Hey, Eridan." In a groggy, half-asleep voice. You smile at him and cup his cheek, giving him a small peck on the tip of his nose. He gives a low growl of a chuckle and pulls you tightly against him.

"Flushed for you." He whispers, inaudible to all but you.

"Flushed for you too." You respond, the warm feeling in your gut becoming warmer, and slightly fuzzier.

With that, you fall asleep again. And when you wake, he's smiling faintly at you and playing with your hair.

The adoration in his eyes can't possibly be faked. Not by anyone.

You're certain of it.


End file.
